The Community Engagement Core of the Center of Excellence in Diabetes in Americans of Mexican Descent has a goal of integrating the research, staff, and resources of the center into the local communities of the area. This proposed research of the engagement core continues and extends the successful community relationships established under Project EXPORT. The specific aims of the core include: Aim 1) Evaluate a community-based participatory research process used to obtain feedback from community advisory board members that guides dissemination of information on diabetes research for Mexican-Americans. Aim 2) Evaluate supplemental science curriculum and internship opportunities focused on diabetes and offered as supports for K-12 science education in the Texas Lower Rio Grande Valley. Aim 3) Pilot a K-12 education program on the clinical trial process and evaluate its effect on intention to participate among Mexican-American families. To achieve these aims, we will continue working with our diverse and active Community Advisory Group founded under Project EXPORT. Additionally, we will disseminate and evaluate the HEADS UP (Health Education and Discovering Science while Unlocking Potential) science curriculum modules, which were originally developed with support from the National Center for Research Resources through two Science Education Partnership Awards (SEPA). Finally, we will pilot and evaluate a clinical trial educational curriculum designed to improve intentions to participate in research. The strengths of the proposed research include the participatory process by which the aims will be accomplished and the dissemination and testing of innovative science education products to Mexican American teachers, students and families.